


I wish I wasn't found.

by EmiiChow



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Angst with a happy ending?, College, Depressed Jared, Depression, M/M, One-Shot, Other, Please stop me from hurting Jared, Post-Canon, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, short one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiiChow/pseuds/EmiiChow
Summary: Jared felt himself fall to the floor, he was suffocating.





	I wish I wasn't found.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the inactivity! I'm getting treatment for my depression rn so I might post very short one-shots like these

He self his breath fading as he lay on the ice cold bathroom floor. Every noise and every thought was a static and everything was getting blurry. If it was the tears or him just fainting, he didn't know.   
He barely heard the slamming of the door as it was trying to be opened in a panic. He let out a small groan due to the headache he was experiencing. Jared could only make out a faint voice. "Op... th... oor!" He made out of the noise.    
When he opened his eyes again he began to register that someone was holding him. His breath was ragged and he felt dehydrated. Evan was shaking him lightly, trying to stop the darkness around his eyes stop increasing by each passing moment. He began to almost choke on his breath, suffocating by the lack of energy to breathe. When he felt himself getting lifted up on something cold but soft, he let himself fade into unconsciousness.   
He opened his eyes to squint at te light from the glaring lamps. Jared groaned and shuffled in his bed. Trying to get comfortable.   
"...Jared...?"   
He hummed, trying to move his arms but they seemed to be held down by some weird power, drugs? He didn't know   
Jared looked up when a hand softly squeezed his. His dull eyes met Evans beautiful eyes and he felt himself swoon a little bit. He gulped and glanced away from Evan. "...wh... what happened....?" He managed numbly. He felt and saw Evan visibly shiver by the statement. "You... don't remember?" He asked quietly, rubbing circles onto the shorter boys hand.   
Jared tried to shake his head but it just created a headache, he let out a soft groan as Evan used a finger to gently push Jared forehead back to the pillow, he didn't remember that he had lifted his head. Evans soft but nervous smile disappeared as he gently squeezed Jared hand again. "You... you um.." he looked down at their hands. "....you almost.. killed yourself...." he mumbled quietly, his voice shaking   
Jared blinked, after a second he shot up, his mind racing a thousand miles a minute. He started stuttering and slurring weird sentences in panic but Evan hushed him and pressed him down on the bed. "Shh.. Jared, it's okay.." Evan said quietly, frowning down at the boy.

It obviously wasn’t okay, Jared looked down at his arms that were bandaged and he could now make out every noise in the room. He gulped and whimpered as he felt the pain in his arms and stomach, he also whined at the thought of Evan just yelling at him.

He didn’t get to think about that too much before Evan gently pecked his lips, sighing tiredly. “...why…. why did you do it..?” he murmured quietly, showing that he wouldn’t press on if Jared wasn’t comfortable with it. 

“I… I don’t know……” he said quietly, Evan nodded slowly, not saying anything more as Jared laid there.

 

“I’m sorry…….”


End file.
